


“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

by RebelRebel



Series: I Walk the Line [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-TLJ, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: "Rey," he gurgled. There was too much blood in his throat.





	“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



> Prompt requested by AlbaStarGazer on Tumblr.

 

It happened so _fast_ , but still seemed endless; a sick, sad loop staining her eyes. 

His body shook, and he fell to his knees with a hard _clunk_. 

"No! Ben, no!"

Rey's face was wet; she was running, sprinting toward him — she saw nothing else except Ben, broken and bleeding out on the starship's gleaming floor. She didn't see Chewie tackle Hux to the ground, forcing the blaster out of his hand and strangling him. She didn't hear Finn screaming at her to stay, or Rose tugging him back. She just ran.

Frantically, she kneeled next to him. His eyes were fluttering open and closed, and he'd pinched his full lips — _lips she still hadn't kissed_ — together in pain. His hand hovered, trembling, over the blistering hole in his side.

"Rey," he gurgled. There was too much blood in his throat.

Rey hastily pressed her hand over his, pushing down, trying to stem the blood flow. When he tried to sit up, she held him down.

"Don't, Ben, don't!" she said. Her voice was too high, but she tried, she _tried_  to stay calm. Ben was strong. He was _so strong_ , and he had the Force.

"That was stupid," she chastised him, "Why would you do that? I saw him coming!"

Ben chuckled, wetly.

"Had...to," he coughed. A trickle of red bubbled out of the side of his mouth, marring his pale skin.

"You're such a Solo," she accused. She swiped the blood away from his lips with her finger, trying desperately not to notice how shallow his breaths were.

Pain rippled across his face, and he closed his eyes. Rey gripped his shirt with her free hand; the other one was covered in his blood.

"S-sorry," he whispered. 

One word and his whole body went slack. Tension uncoiled from every muscle, and Rey felt him, in the Force, fading away...

"No, no, no, no!" she screamed. Her tears were heavy, now, streaming down her skin and onto his. She didn't care. She drew closer, bending her face to his so that they were forehead to forehead. 

"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you,” she whispered, carding her fingers through his hair. She'd thought about doing it before but never had. 

They'd wasted so much _time_ , and now all the rest was being ripped away.

Anger flushed through her like fire, boiling and burning her insides, and she let herself clutch the back of his head as she dug her palm deeper into his wound. Her rage was darkness but it was also light, and she clung to it with claws, with the teeth of the will she'd learned every day in the desert, making it surge and swirl inside her until it came spilling out, molten hot and too bright as it surrounded both of them, bathing them in energy of the Force.

"You said I wasn't alone," she murmured against his lips.  

A breath, and a sigh.

"You're not alone."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on Tumblr: http://youtoreyourdress.tumblr.com/post/176358111658/if-you-are-still-doing-those-writing-prompts-76


End file.
